The NJBC adventures
by Lively Leighton
Summary: one-shots of NJBC hope you guys like them various couplings :


So guys I thought I would write some NJBC flashbacks,, there are a lack of these on the show and not a lot of fan fics have flashbacks anymore LL

Don't forget to review

I don't own any of the characters J

* * *

' Oh my Gosh Blair, I cant believe your mom said we can borrow some of her clothes for our fashion show' A 9 year old Serena squealed, staring at the 2 racks full of clothes.

' Serena calm down, Most of these are last seasons anyway' Blair spoke, looking at the clothes. She couldn't help but wrinkle her little nose in disgust.' Thank god only the teddies will see us in these'

' Ummm.. Well I kinda invited Chuck and Natie over to watch' Serena looked down at the ground, she knew Blair would get angry.

' Serena you did what? How could you Nate can never see me with last seasons Gucci headband on!' Blair declared, throwing her hands in the air.' You need to tell them they can't come round, I will go get my phone so you can ring them'

'Blair , Nate and Chuck are here' Blair's mum Eleanor Waldorf called from downstairs.

Blair stared at Serena with a look of pure evil that only Blair Waldorf could pull off and still look remotely cute in her headband.

'Were coming' Serena shouted, grabbing Blairs hand and running down the stairs to go and greet the two boys.

'Natie' Serena squealed yet again, as she ran up to hug Nate. She then turned to chuck and hugged him too.

Blair just stood there and smiled at them both, mostly at Nate though as he was wearing the Gucci jumper that Blair had bought for him for his birthday, it was a light blue colour and matched his eyes perfectly.

Chuck on the other hand was wearing a bow tie and a preppy cream jumper with dark grey pants and brown shoes. He always dressed immaculately just like Blair did, she hated to admit it but Chuck was like the male version of her!

'Come on guys lets go upstairs me and Blair will go into the bathroom to get changed into our first outfits' Serena smiled, she was always so happy and carefree with her light blonde hair and big blue eyes. She grabbed Nate's hand and gestured for Blair and Chuck to follow. Reluctantly Blair grabbed Chuck's hand.

'Waldorf' Chuck smirked ' If you ever dump Nathanial I am available'

'Ewww Bass I am only holding your hand because Serena took Nate's' Blair snapped back. How come Serena always grabbed Nate's hand. After all Nate was Blairs boyfriend.

'That's what they all say' Chuck shot back, he loved the banter he got with Blair.

' I don't even want to hold your hand' Blair spoke, her dark brown curls bobbing up and down as they climbed the stairs.

'Then why are you still holding it?' Chuck questioned.

Blair let go of his hand and ran up the stairs to catch up with Serena and Nate.

'Now you and Chuck sit here with Mr Bear and Mrs Cinderella' Serena giggled as Nate sat next to the bear and the doll, she then pulled up another chair for Chuck .' Come on Blair lets choose our first outfit's she grabbed Blair's arm.

Both the girls scanned the racks of clothes, Serena grabbed a pink flower dress and some sparkly shoes that were 4 sizes too big. 'Hmmm' she said when looking at the accessories. She picked out some big sunglasses and a cute bow handbag.

Blair took longer to choose her outfit, In her opinion all of the clothes were so last season but Serena persuaded her to take a Yellow Sundress with a lilac bow on it, a matching headband, some high heels and a cute little love heart necklace.

' Come on Serena lets go change' Blair spoke, she had formed a pout on her lips. Which Chuck and Nate both noticed.

' Aww come on Waldorf its only for me and Nate' Chuck teased. He looked through the racks.

' Yeah Blair look Serena isn't bothered its not like anyone else is here' Nate tried to make Blair feel better but comparing her to Serena really didn't help.

Both the girls went to the bathroom to get changed while Nate and Chuck stayed in the bedroom.

Chuck was still looking through the racks when he spotted a patchwork scarf, he instantly put it on and looked in the mirror, then he did his little pout just like Blair did.

'Dude!' Nate exclaimed. ' You're just like a male version of Blair she does the exact same'.

' Oh shut up Nathanial' Chuck said pouting even more without noticing.

' By the way the scarf suits you' Nate chuckled.

Suddenly Serena burst through the bedroom d|oor dressed in her fashion show outfit. Chuck and Nate both turned round and could help but chuckle as she turned around and did a pose. Then tried to do her best pout.

Serena giggled. 'come on Blair!' she shouted.

' I am not coming out I look like a right fool' Blair shouted back.

' Oh come on Waldorf don't be such a baby!' Chuck shouted knowing that would wind her up.

' NO!' Blair shouted

' Ohh scaredy Blair' Chuck chanted, ' Scaredy Blair'

' Shut up Bass, I swear down if you laugh I will kill you with my heels' Blair shouted as she opened the bathroom door and made her way to the bedroom. The door opened slightly, Blair walked in slowly.

Nate wolf whistled at her and Serena and Chuck clapped. Oh my god Blair thought did Nate just wolf whistle at me he never does that not even to Serena. With her new confidence Blair strutted across the room but she didn't realise that she had left her hairbrush on the floor……..

Suddenly she tripped on the hairbrush and fell backwards.

Chuck dived to catch her and luckily he did, she got back up out of Chuck's arms not a curl out of place and looked at him.

'Thanks' Blair said sincerely.

' No problem Waldorf I don't think a broken ankle would of looked that good with this seasons Chanel bag, do you?' Chuck smiled.

Blair giggled, then she noticed the scarf that chuck was wearing, it was one of the scarves Blair had helped her mother sow but it never made the fashion line.

'Hey Bass that's my scarf' Blair said grabbing one end of the scarf.

Chuck grabbed the other,' Don't I deserve a prize for saving you Blair'

'Well…' Blair knew he was right, he did just save her from having a fractured ankle.

'Its either the scarf or I can suggest something else' Chuck whisper so that Serena and Nate didn't hear, not like they would they were far too busy giggling and playing around with Mr Bear.

'Ewww Bass you can have the scarf' Blair let go of the scarf and put on a face of disgust.

'Why thank you Waldorf' Chuck smirked getting the scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

' Well Bass that scarf does suit you' Blair complimented him.

' Did Blair Waldorf just compliment me??' Chuck teased.

' Maybe' Blair giggled.

Suddenly Nate grabbed Blair and started tickling her 'See Serena Blair is ticklish' Nate giggled.

Chuck started fiddling with his scarf, he couldn't bare to watch Nate be with Serena the next and then back to Blair. As chuck looked at the scarf he saw BW stitched at the end, Chuck couldn't help but smile to himself.

'Come on Chuck' Serena grabbed his hand.' Let's go eat some cookies'

All four of the NJBC ran downstairs eagerly to eat some cookies but Chuck noticed how Blair was more cautious than the others making sure she didn't hurt her ankle…..

Chuck couldn't help but smile yet again.. Why did Blair Waldorf have such an effect on him??

* * *

Review if you guys want some more J also give ideas about what you want the next NJBC flashback to be about JJ


End file.
